Blood Brothers
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Twin Vampires of original origin, separated after an incident and one's memories taken away. Read as they find one another and fall in love while they have to find their way together in a vampire kingdom on the nightlife with love, lust and betrayal around every corner. RATED M FOR YAOI AND INCEST! BEWARNED!(Unfinished for now)
1. Chapter 1

**New story time!**

 **Okay so this was a planned story but someone asked for it so yeah.**

 **It will be very short, though, 6-8 chapters!**

 **Okay few warnings before you read this:**

 **One – this WILL HAVE INCEST IN IT!**

 **Two – There will be vampires which will mean blood and all that.**

 **Also after this fiction, I will be taking a break from Bleach. I will be either writing a Mass Effect or Dragon age: Inquisition fanfiction. So I am curious of how many of you play the games and if so which one would you like first?**

 **To make it easier:**

 **Dragon age: Inquisition will be male elf x Iron Bull (bottom x top)**

 **Mass Effect 1-3: Kaiden x Shepard (bottom x top)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of memories**

A white room tainted by dripping red. Blood all over the place, covering the slowly slumping bodies. Red eyes suddenly filled the view, red like the blood that was slowly melting away to a calming caramel brown.

"Sleep and forget. Sleep and forget little brother…"

Hichigo sat up gasping fro breath. Shaking his head, he groaned as he looked down at his pale near white hands that were shaking like a leaf. A dip on his mattress made him look to his roommate and only trusted friend.

Kensei looked at Hichigo with a small frown on his face.

"Dream again?"

Hichigo nodded and rubbed his face with both hands. "Yah… onleh 'is time there 're words…" Hichigo looked over to Kensei and saw he was looking at him with a look that said he could take his time. Sighing he looked out their room window to see the sun setting.

"Sleep and forget, Sleep and forget little brother…" Kensei hummed. "Maybe he did it to protect you?" The man murmured as he stroked his slightly stubble lined jaw. Hichigo nodded thinking about it.

He was where he was not by choice but rather he just woke up here, not knowing a thing.

After all, he didn't even know his name if it weren't for that small piece of paper he had on him that gave his name as Hichigo Kurosaki. That and a bank account to pay for his schooling and anything he might need with the instructions to give him a monthly sum. Other than that Hichigo only knew that he was very old, old enough to be immune to the sun and that was at least 200 years.

Groaning at it all Hichigo stood and grabbed his toiletries and headed for the shower, Kensei behind him. When they entered the shower there were only three students awake at the moment. All three male heads looked over their shoulders to see who had entered the shower. Grimmjow grinned his cat-like smile.

"Yo snow white." Hichigo hissed at him but his eyes held no anger. "Yo grimm-kitty," Grimmjow growled playfully back. It was a thing with them. When they first met Grimmjow thought Hichigo was lying about not knowing how and where he came from or got where he was. A large fight started when Hichigo finally lost his cool and attacked Grimmjow head on.

Renji shook his head and smirked at the antics of the two strongest vampires in all of the Nocturnal class, most who came were too young to be in the sun so it was held in the night while the human hunters went by in the day. From the outside the school seemed normal, a high school that went on to college was very popular but very hard to get into. That had a closely guarded secret.

The whole school was one large academy, an academy that taught the art of vampire killing to humans and helped vampires with their powers as well as training them to be able to fight alongside humans to that they would make good teams fight against the vampires who went against the laws founded by the vampire hierarchy to insure that a war against humans and vampires never happened again and to keep the human safe.

Hichigo was quick to excel in his studies much to the annoyance of the group of vampires but they all soon learned his tale and sympathised with him as sometimes Hichigo would show that not really knowing who and where you come from, isn't a good feeling.

The other in the room gave a lazy wave and walked into the first stall, a few minutes later the sound of the water going was filling the air. Taking their queue, the other men climbed into the showers before the younger vampires came to pest the all. As if hearing their thoughts, the rest of the vampires of all years excluding college students who showered at the other end of the school. They all had too much energy in Starkk's opinion who growled lowly as he glanced at the as always star stricken faces as the younger years looked to them while other vampires in their year gave nods of greeting but otherwise knew well enough to leave the group of friends alone.

A resounding thwack noise alerted everyone to the tallest man's arrival. Grimmjow's barking laughter caused a chain reaction amongst the third years as all of them followed suit as Nnoitra hissed at them while he rubbed his forehead.

There was no venom in his hiss though as the man knew he made rather an amusing image after it happening one too many times to actually keep making a fuss over it. Well unless a second or first year laughed. Then he jus near murders them.

Once they all got some time in a shower and dressed in the plain uniform of a black blazer, dark grey shirt with optional red tie with black slacks and their own choice of footwear, they all made way to the Great Hall where to their great surprise the third years of the human Hunters were sitting on the one side of the hall. They all looked at the door when they all started to fill in but the headmaster all stopped them rather quickly.

"Only third years are to be here, rest of you can go to your classes," Shunsui said tipping his head to the side in a friendly gesture. No first year could believe he was a vampire when they first saw the headmaster of the school. He was just not the typical mysterious type but that was the first lesson all hunters got when they came to the school.

Not all vampires look and act like the stereotypical Hollywood vampire.

Once seated the headmaster cleared his throat and looked down at a piece of paper he held in his hand with a small frown.

"Three large companies that work directly with us has… offered us a rather interesting proposition. Three of our best human hunters and three of our most powerful vampire hunters will all be shown what is there to consider once they graduate from the school if the college does not appeal to them. They have already chosen their students." Shunsui sighed and rubbed the side of his face. Ise his secretary looked at him with a nearly hidden look of concern. She did not know what he knew.

"Hichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Renji Abarai." The three friends looked at one another and shrugged.

"As for the humans… Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame and Tatsuki Arisawa." The humans all looked very excited and for a good reason, they didn't live as long as vampires so any advancement was greatly sought out and cherished.

"That is all, those chosen please remain behind while the rest go to your class." The room slowly emptied till it was just them. The six hunters looked at one another and wondered what they would now experience.

Shunsui looked at them all before motioning for them to follow. As they walked they all noticed that they were heading to the middle grounds of the school. "Please go and pack enough clothes for four months then meet me here in an hour."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In two cars driving into the city at night, the cars remained deathly quiet as they all wondered what would happen. It was common knowledge to the third years that there were companies that masked as hunting agencies. Now they were going to three of the most powerful.

Shinigami Inc.

Las Noches Inc.

And lastly… the family runs company Shiba enterprises.

They soon stopped at a rather plain but still impressively tall glass building with the sign done in all white and black reading Shinigami Inc. at the front. The students were allowed to grab their bags before their rides left them at the front.

Hichigo growled under his breath and walked to the front door of the building, a doorman opened the doors for them as they walked inside. Once inside they saw that the building had a traditional Japanese flair to the décor but still, rather dull.

A pretty blonde with striking brown eyes smiled at them but only pointed to an elevator at her left. Not saying anything they all got on and watched as the elevator moved on its own.

Grimmjow growled and huffed. "The fuck is going on? Why has nobody even said a god-damned word to us?" He asked not expecting an answer. The group exchanged glances wondering what was to happen to them. The door pinged open, on the floor they were was all black tiles, floors and even the ceiling was black. They moved to the wooden double door and watched as the guards opened the doors for them.

Inside the room was a large desk with men and women sitting around a large oval table looking at them with different looks on their faces.

The man at the head of the table looked at them with concealed eyes.

"Ah, they finally arrived." The man's gravelly voice said as he tapped his cane on the ground softly.

In front of the table were six chairs, the older man motioned to the chair and they all made to sit down. Once seated they all looked at the group before them. There was the old man at the head of the table, he was balled and had the longest beard Hichigo had ever seen on someone and a large cross scar on his bald head. Next to him was a brunette woman who had her hair braided to the front of her chest, her eyes were a dark blue and looked very friendly as she smiled at them. Next to her was a man who looked like a mad circus clown, blue eyes and beady eyes that gleamed with insanity. On the other side of the table was a man who could easily be a model, his brown hair slicked back and his brown angular eyes looked them all over before settling on Hichigo for a moment too long in his opinion before he looked back at the older man. Next to him was a long haired blonde who was looking at Hichigo as well but with a different look. A look that said he knew him.

Others around the room was a man that made Renji's blood rush to his face, the man was gorgeous, raven black hair falling gracefully around slim shoulders as icy grey eyes looked them all with an analytical manner. Another brunette was next to him, her hair was short but she had two longer strips wrapped in white ending with golden loops behind her head.

"I am sure you six do not know the nature of this proposition?" The old man asked looking at Hichigo to answer. Hichigo swallowed before he answered.

"Yea-Yes.. the' did' say much." He said and watched from the corner of his eyes as the brunette and blonde looked at each other before looking back at him. Oh, they knew something about him and he planned to find out what it was.

"You six will be spending time with each company to learn they ways we work, once we see potential in one of you for our company we will offer you a job once you have finished school. If you get more than one offer, you can choose from you do not want to work for a company you can go back to school and carry one the way you wish to."

The six exchanged looks again and looked back at the table.

"Seems simple enough," Toshiro spoke and looked at the older male.

"What does this actually entail?"

The older man shifted in his seat before he rose and stood before them after walking the way over to them. "Our company will host you six first, we are what you can call the police of the nightlife. We have officers all over, ready to catch any human or vampire breaking the laws."

"We will then take you and show you six the nightlife's party scene and how we use clubs and such to gain information to aid the capture of cults." The man with the slicked back hair said as he leaned on his fist. "I am Sosuke Aizen and I am the CEO of Las Noches." The brown eyed man was glancing at Grimmjow now and again. It made the blue haired man's skin tingle in a good way, he was interested of course…

"Then we will show you the real dark side of the nightlife." The blonde of the group said looking at them all with a serious face. "I am the CEO of Shiba enterprises' second in command Shinji Hirako." Well, that was odd, the students thought, only Shiba enterprises didn't show up with their leader.

"Why isn' ya leader 'ere?" Hichigo asked with a tilt of the head.

Shinji looked at Hichigo and the albino shivered at the look as did the others.

"Because, he is very busy torturing information out of low life vampires."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was taken to a nearby hotel and settled in when they all decided to eat in one room, blood and food were brought up to them by servants who all smiled a fake smile and left.

"That Shinji guy is intense…" Toshiro said as he munched on a chicken leg. The rest nodded in agreement. They all ate in silence before Hichigo leaned on Renji with a teasing smirk, the red head knew right then he was in trouble. "So… Renji… I sa' ya chekin ta hottie ravin' hair'd guy out, ya likey wha' ya seein?"

At the mere mention of the man made the red head blush to match his hair. This caused the other two vampires and bald human to burst out laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji rode the elevator to the second highest level and sighed.

It was really freaky how the same the two looked but how different they acted.

Once the elevator opened he walked straight through. Lisa, the receptionist didn't even look up from her Yaoi porn. Once inside he looked over the office yet again. The black panelled walls with an artwork here and there set off nicely with the dark red wood flooring and desk. Behind said desk was a man, a man who by glance could go for a very handsome model if one looked closer some would think him otherworldly.

Ichigo Shiba, CEO of Shiba enterprises for the last fifty years looked no older than twenty-five. "So?" Ichigo said without looking back. Shinji sighed and went to the left of the office was a dark red wood bar stood filled with all sorts of booze. He poured himself a whiskey and added a few ice cubes before ducking behind the bar to a small black mini fridge. Opening it revealed small glass vials of blood. Donated of course.

He added one to the whiskey and walked to the man behind the desk, the man himself was not sitting at the desk but standing behind it looking down at the busy nightlife of the city. He handed the drink over and watched as the well-sculpted lips moved around the ridge of the glass as dark amber liquid flowed into said mouth before lips the colour of pale roses closed and a pick tongue tinted red swiped over said lips.

Every move the man made was in a sense sensual or sexual, whether the man meant to do so was never known.

"He's the same as he was before the incident but I think it made him a little sharper, he noticed Aizen and myself staring at him, before that he would have been oblivious to it." Ichigo nodded and took another sip. Shinji just then took in the man's appearance. The standard black suit and white shirt were covered in blood spray, even the man's handsome face was covered in the small red drops. Taking a whiff of the air Shinji smelled vampire blood.

"Did you get anything out of you latest victim?" He asked with a faint smirk, a smirk he received in return. "I did." Ichigo's normally brown eyes that were now glowing a bright red looked over to Shinji and he shivered. Vampires eyes tended to go red when they drank a large amount of blood yes but Ichigo and his brother were different. Their eyes would glow after the fourth body.

Frowning he looked at Ichigo who gave him the smirking face that said he knew something that tickled him pink with amusement. "How many did you torture tonight?" He asked he couldn't help asking, he needed to know.

"Six."

"Six!"

Ichigo grinned displaying blood stained teeth, the sharp incisor teeth standing out no matter if they were retracted.

"I feel alive… Send me up some one would you?" Ichigo said after he drowned his glass and walked to the door on the right, the door which leads to his home. Shinji shivered again and watched as the man's long orange flaming locks swished back and forth as he moved.

The man was an unknown face, all there was a name and Shinji to deliver out his orders but never as Ichigo stepped into the limelight. Ichigo also became even less inclined to go out after the incident happened with his baby brother. Now said baby brother was back.

His phone rang and he glanced down to see who was calling him at the hour of one in the morning.

"Hello."

"He is remembering more."

"You sure Kensei?" He asked not really knowing what to feel.

"Yes."

"Alright… I'll tell the boss."

They both ended the phone call without saying goodbye.

Twirling his phone between his hands. Nodding to himself he unlocked his phone and opened his contacts. Scrolling through them till he got to the one he wanted. Bringing the phone to his ear he wondered how Ichigo would take the information.

"Yes? What ya want Baldie?" The smaller blonde girl screeched into his ear. He hissed into the speaker making the smaller blonde girl on the other side of the phone. "Ichigo asked for someone, he didn't give an inkling to what sex he wants so just bring in the first best one you can get." He said in a serious tone making the other side know that it was serious.

"Right… okay. Did something happen?" Hiyori asked, a smidge of concern in her voice.

"He's… alright as far as I can read the guy."

There was a hum at the other end before the line went dead.

Shinji sighed and walked the way Ichigo did a while ago, up the dark flight of steps he opened the door leading to the apartment Ichigo lived in. The living room was the first area visible, the classical red wood and black continued throughout the apartment with redwood and black leather sofas. Walking past the living room he walked into the kitchen which was the same colour scheme, there were two large concrete pillars that were in between both areas, to the side was Ichigo's personal office that overlooked the entire open apartment aside from the two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Walking to the hallway that lead to the two bedrooms with on suite bathrooms. The rooms to the right was Ichigo's. He knocked and waited, what he saw when the door open was not what he expected. Ichigo was shirtless, and the heart inside his chest that Hollywood said wasn't beating in his heart skipped a beat when it took in Ichigo in his finest shape.

Those long limbs toned and muscular as well as washboard abs that made him want to rake his hands in claws down his chest and stomach. His heart screamed at him to step forward and confess in love for Ichigo.

Still glowing red eyes were staring at him half mast. "Hmm?"

"Um… Kensei called, said that Hichigo is remembering more."

Shinji watched as emotions flickered over Ichigo's eyes too quickly to catch. "Come here." Ichigo said and made a come here gesture with his left hand. Shinji had enough brain function to quickly type a text to Hiyori a message that she didn't have to send someone up.

He was dragged into the dark room, the dark room where he was stripped off, his mind was taken when he looked into red eyes. Ichigo who's powering were mostly mental took effect. He felt his body melt into the embrace he so wished to belong to. Hands that somehow knew where to touched made him unravel, he didn't even hear his phone buzz.

Ichigo did. He glanced at the phone where it was on the floor by the bed. With a gentle shove, Shinji was sent back and onto the bed. He bent down and picked up the phone.

"What?" He asked once he saw it was Hiyori.

The small blonde stammered and said that she wanted to talk to Shinji. Red eyes glanced at Shinji who was still in his mind haze, he looked like he had been fucked already and it made Ichigo smirk.

"He can't." Was all he said before ending the call and dropping the phone onto the bedside table. Opening the drawer, he got out the tube of lube and threw it onto the bed. Shinji shivered when he looked into those blood red eyes. The hunger in those eyes.

Knowing he could help feed the ever deep hunger in Ichigo.

Long fingered hands went to the button and zipper of his pants. Shinji started to breathe harder. It wasn't the first time they had done this but it was the first time that he would help Ichigo with his bloodlust.

Slowly Ichigo slithered up his body. The feeling of hot air on his neck made him shiver again, hands moved up his chest as his neck was bent back and a long swipe of tongue before the sharp sting and then the unadulterated pleasure rushed his system and he screamed in ecstasy.

Then came the mind-blowing sex.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hichigo tossed and turned in his sleep.

This woke up the others. Five pairs of eyes looked at Hichigo in shock as the man muffled screams before the man himself sat up in a bolt like movement. Five eyes went wide when they saw the strange glowing yellow eyes glancing around in a panic.

It took a few seconds for the albino to calm down and when he did he sighed and scrunched up his face before scrubbing both hands over his face. He rose and walked to the bathroom. He undressed and got into the shower. Leaning his head against the cold tiles, he remembered the dream.

It started the same but this time… there was more and it was in the beginning.

He was scared, dazed and he saw what looked like a coloured in version of himself with long hair tearing vampires and human alike apart, making blood fly in the air and landing everywhere.

When the last body has dropped the redhead turned and looked into his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his toes. The look was filled love and heartache. Hichigo guessed that the red head that looked so much like him was, in fact, his brother. An older twin brother. Who felt it would protect him to actually have him suffer a memory block of some sort.

The block was clearly fading as each night the dream gets more detailed.

"Wher' ar' ya brother?" He whispered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So… yeah…**

 **This will be on the dark side so beware, but otherwise, it will not be a long one.**

 **Hope it was okay, kinda lost my spark, well that's how I feel…**


	2. Brother raven

**I know I asked this once but are there any Naruto fanfiction writers? I have an idea and all that but I can't write it… _…**

 **Another thing, thanks for those who liked mah story so far, you're too kind.**

 **Also, to whom it may concern I am making a poll for my next story's universe:**

 **Mass Effect (1-3)**

 **Or**

 **Dragon age: Inquisition**

 **Vote if you are interested.**

 **Thanks!**

 **And another thing… these won't be the normal 5000 chapters, sorry!**

 **Also, I have a new account on another site.**

 **New stories that have sex scenes and such will go on there while censored versions go here! But that will be next and upcoming stories.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2: Brother raven**

The six students all looked around, trying to take in all that they could. Seireitei had hidden most of their prowess in their buildings, they seemed plain until you went to the upper floors, there it was like they were trust into an old Japanese world with pale wood flooring and a serene feeling was all over with water fountains and planted bamboo plants here and there. There were fewer desks and people than they imagined but the building was rather tall, it was one of the tallest buildings in the city.

The tallest building was Shiba's and it was taller by about at least twenty stories and it had a bigger plot.

Hichigo looked around until he saw the raven haired male from before and smirked as he felt Renji stiffen beside him, he had to bit his inner right cheek to stop himself from snickering.

Byakuya kept shooting Hichigo glances but he sent more Renji's way but the looks differed from a curious look to more of one that a predator would prey and it made Hichigo inertly squirm with glee.

The tour soon started at the lowest floor where the actual work happened, they were showed the training rooms where their agents trained in all manners of styles from hand to hand to swordsmanship as well as even archery.

They were then introduced to the trainers, a small woman with a harsh look on her face called Sui-Feng who taught hand to hand and poisons to humans and vampires alike, no one could quite pinpoint if she was a vampire or human.

Next was a man who scared the living crap out of everyone. He was around six foot nine with spiky hair and an eye patch. He was covered in scars and well… just downright intimidating when he grinned revealing what could only be vampire fangs. It was then said that the beast of a man was the heavy weapon instructor. Hichigo got a feeling he knew the man and the way the man was looking at him made him feel like the man knew who hew was as well but wasn't allowed to do anything about it. His brother?

Probably.

Next was a man who was by all rights just plain mad, he had blue hair and a pale face even for a vampire. His assistant and daughter were just as weird. They were quickly ushered out when Byakuya saw the uneasiness in all six students' faces.

The were showed then to their surveillance floors, yeah floors where each section had an entire floor to themselves this one had a full six floors to themselves and it blew the students minds.

A furious scream made all their necks snap one side as they gasped, it was a male vampire or rather was one if the mad look in his eyes and saliva foaming out of his mouth was anything to go by. His eyes were a glowing red and he was glancing everywhere at the second. When his eyes however stopped on Hichigo he stilled and his already stretched out eyes went even further and pure horror filled his whole body as it tensed and just like that the man started spewing gibberish.

"You! You have his face! No no no please do not take to him! Please, he's a monster!"

Suddenly a mass of vampire workers rushed and dragged the kicking and screaming man out of the room. Byakuya looked on with a tight look on his face as he glanced at the students. Sighing he waved his hands to the elevator.

"Let's give you all some work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the rest of the days as something that could be compared to a rookie cop and were showed the ropes. Tatsuki and Ikkaku had taken a very nice linking to the job and it was obvious that the company would take them on in a heartbeat.

On the last night, they were to go to the Las Noches building, in the entrance of the building where they were about to be sent off by Byakuya and some other employees a startled looking human came bursting in saying something about a gang of vampires in an alley.

Without much thinking, the students ran after the man when he said he would show them the way. Byakuya and the rest called after them but soon just followed after but oddly enough

lost track of them. This made Byakuya worry as it was that a threat was placed above their heads. If Hichigo got hurt, blood would spill.

The six students entered the alley and were shocked when the human all but collapsed into a nerveless boneless pile. Hichigo hissed when they were suddenly surrounded and it looked bleak as all the enemies were vampires and by the faint glow in their eyes, were high on bloodlust.

"Shit." Hichigo hissed again as they all moved to stand in a circle with their backs facing the middle. The vampires were laughing and taunting as the fake lunged at them. "Aw look at the little one, ha not so tough without your brother now are ya!" One yelled and growled lowly at Hichigo.

Snapping jaws made the humans twitch nervously.

They were after all weapon-less with a mass of high vampires. Just as one vampire was about to launch with his arm outstretched a pitch black raven landed on his hand. The students watched transfixed as the bird seemed to be smoking, black smoke rising from its back. The dull red eyes of the bird looked around before they settled on the man who was using as a landing pad.

Everyone jolted in surprise when the bird unexpectedly cawed and its eyes glowed an eerie blood red. The man's eyes glazed over and just like that a murder of ravens filled the sky. The birds blended in with the pitch black night but it was obvious that there were many as the sounds of the birds filled the night time sky. One by one each raven came swooping lower or landing. Hichigo flinched as his head was hit with a vision of a similar happening but it passed just as quickly. The six students and the would-be-attackers watched as a larch batch of the birds seemed to fly closer and closer till they formed a black blob of swirling back that soon solidified and formed a shape of a man holding something large, possibly another person by the throat.

It soon showed to be true as Hichigo's breath was knocked out of his lungs. "Holy…" Renji started. "Shit." Grimmjow finished.

Tatsuki and the other humans could only stare at what was the most… hauntingly beautiful vampire they have yet to see. They were also shocked that the man before them looked just like Hichigo. The man materialised in front of Hichigo but with his back facing the albino but his head was turned to look at the man who had the same face. Hichigo's heart started to hammer in his chest, he gulped and watched as each shift the man-made, his hair followed.

Without looking the man made come here gestures with both hands spread out to his sides and in a heartbeat, all the vampires stood stock still as if they were frozen. Hichigo looked down and gasped, in the dark, there was an abundance of shadows and dark places and it seemed that his male had the rare skill of controlling them for each vampire had what looked like small hands gripping their feet.

"And what do we have here?" the man near purred with a sultry grin that quickly turned into a sneer. "Some low life vampire scums trying to take down something way beyond their capability… didn't I make it painfully" clenching of both hands made the vampires all whimper in pain. "that if anyone is to even threaten my brother I will make your lives miserable?"

More whimpers of pain filled the air as the doppelganger lowered his arms, slowly to the horror of the students watching the closest vampires all started to scream in pain as blood started to gush out of their mouths, ears, nose and eyes.

When the man relaxed his arms the now dead front line of vampires fell to the ground before turning into ash to be slowly blown away by the faint licks of wind. Just as the other vampires seemed to get a grip of themselves and slowly build up the courage to attack the more powerful vampire, the man spoke.

"Shinji, get them to safety." The man ordered and in a split second later six other vampires were around them and mist shifted them all to a nearby rooftop that still allowed them to

see down at the alley. Hichigo slid to the edge and sat forward with a feeling of dread in his stomach seeing the man in danger. Shinji looked at Hichigo and smiled softly, it was always so sweet to see the man who was know for being a terror always reduced to a small worried baby brother when he saw Ichigo in danger.

"He's alone there, he can't possibly take them all on!" Tatsuki said and moved closer to the edge as well. Shinji and the other vampires smirked.

"He's not a normal vampire." Was all he had to say as the action down on the ground started and the students stared open mouths as one vampire rushed at him only to be violently smacked aside and become a bloody splatter against the brick wall of a building. In all but a heartbeat he went into a frenzy as he ripped the vampires apart and drained a few vampires dry. It was over within a minute and only ash was left on the ground. The man looked over his shoulder to their location and mist shifted his way towards them.

The students shuffled back as the mist collected on the edge of the rooftop.

Hichigo's breath hitched in his throat and his heart started to hammer in his chest while butterflies in his stomach turned into bats. The man was… breathtakingly beautiful covered in blood and a straight face.

The straight face broke into a soft smile when glowing red eyes looked at Hichigo. "Hello, Hichigo." For his part, Hichigo seemed frozen but shook his head before he nearly ran Ichigo off the roof with a hug. Ichigo smiled as he wrapped his arms around his baby brother. The rest watched with small smiles on their faces.

"I…" Hichigo looked into his elder brother's face and a name whispered in his mind.

"Ichigo?" The small smile turned into a full smile as he hugged Hichigo closer. "Yeah, it's me," Ichigo whispered into Hichigo's ear getting a shiver. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting to it. He will never force his love down on his baby brother even if it slowly killed him inside.

Pulling apart Ichigo looked at the rest of the students and sighed. "Alright, let's get you to Aizen's building." Ichigo said and they all made their way to the edge to go back down where a group of Shinigami vampire employees stood waiting but when they saw Ichigo they all stiffened and looked at the man with an awe like expression.

"Ichigo?" all heads turned to see Byakuya blinking at them in surprise.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya for a few seconds in a blank manner before he tugged Hichigo closer. "I am taking my brother with me, find someone else to replace him." The way he spoke made it clear there was no arguing with him about it and Byakuya only nodded.

"As you wish."

Ichigo nodded and looked to Hichigo. "Who do you think should take your place?" Hichigo looked up in thought before a shit eating grin split his face, Ichigo just smirked at him. "I think Nnoitra would like a shot at this." Grimmjow and Renji both whooped their agreement and Ichigo looked at Byakuya and nodded.

The raven haired male smirked and nodded. "Right away Shiba sir." Ichigo laughed with his head tilted back. Hichigo and the other students stood in shock. "Wait… does that mean I am a Shiba too?" Hichigo asked blinking owlishly at Ichigo. The man nodded and shrugged afterwards while rubbing the back of his neck. "I had your surname changed to protect you."

Hichigo nodded dumbly as he was led away by Ichigo only giving a half-assed way goodbye to his friends who all just smirked feeling happy for their friend to have finally gotten someone of his family back.

Golden eyes blinked at the black luxury car standing at the mouth of the alley with its door already opened and a long haired blonde male stood at it smiling at Hichigo then at Ichigo.

"Thank you, Rose."

Hichigo climbed in after Ichigo and the door was shut and the blonde climbed into the front and started the car. Soon the almost silent car all but glided on the road back to wherever Ichigo lived.

"So…wa now?" Hichigo asked forgetting to speak proper but Ichigo just gave him a smirk before leaning back in his seat as much as he could.

"For now we go back to my apartment and you and I get reacquainted to help jolts your memory then well it's back to school for you if you want to finish but technically you don't need to finish." Ichigo said with a lazy wave of his hand. Hichigo's eyes however were training onto his brother's face. They may have the same facial structure but it was how they carried themselves that made the difference along with how they were coloured. Ichigo's caramel brown eyes kept sucking him in and it was a little weird but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had harboured not so brotherly feelings for his elder twin and the idea of that wasn't all that… horrible.

The car pulled up at Shiba's building and drove into the parking, after that it went one floor up and parked. The three men got out and took the elevator to the top after using Ichigo's clearance card.

Inside the blonde left them with a soft goodbye and Hichigo was given a tour of the place and told that the spare bedroom was his now. "Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked as he shrugged off his coat and threw it onto the back of a couch. Hichigo started at the slim fitting t-shirt and swallowed feeling the icy dagger of hunger in the back of his throat and nodded. Ichigo gave a soft smile and walked to the kitchen. "Sit down and watch some TV or something." Ichigo said with a backwards glance.

Doing as he was told Hichigo walked to a couch and flopped onto it, he got a whiff of Ichigo's scent and looked to his left to see the coat and groaned internally at the heavenly smell. He quickly ripped his head away and grabbed the TV remote and started to flip through the channels for something to watch.

Suddenly a blood pack was dangled in front of his face and he grabbed it out of reflex when it was dropped. Looking up to a smirking Ichigo who was sucking on the tube of a baggie, another internal groan when he noticed the amazing look of Ichigo's lips wrapping around the small tube. He looked back at the baggie and bit at the tube and started to suck and groaned at the taste. AB blood was hard to come by on.

A soft chuckle made him look up into affectionate brown eyes.

"Come on, let's get some rest," Ichigo said after he jumped over the couch to watch TV with him till the sun started to rise.

Hichigo found out that the walls were thin when he heard the front door ping as someone arrived from the elevator and said person was taken to Ichigo's bedroom and well… Hichigo got well service out of his hands as he listened to his elder brother take the unmade male to heaven and back only to go but to heaven.

Only after he had finished for the fourth time along with the other person did he realise he really wanted to be in the nameless male's place and he didn't feel sickened at all by the idea and the fact that he only just got his brother back fled his mind as more images flashed into his head of himself doing the same thing he was doing only he had peaked into Ichigo's bedroom when he was busy having his way with someone and he remembered it as if it had happened right at that moment.

He remembered watching Ichigo's muscles move as the man rammed his way into the yowling brunette as he clung to Ichigo for all he was worth while having his neck bitten and blood sucked out by well-formed lips, he remembered his hand travelling down to palm his need and his shirt was tucked into his mouth to stop himself from making a noise. He wanted to be yowling in pleasure like that brunette and he never believed that any of his brother's partners were good enough and they always tried to get rid of him by telling him to get his own place.

They never lasted long as they got clingy towards the man and he would snap at them and soon a fight would start by them saying that Hichigo was clingy and he never snapped at him and they would demand that he would choose between them and Hichigo and Ichigo had always chosen Hichigo.

Always.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I am so sorry for the wait… this story… I kinda forgot what I wanted to write about, to be honest… sorry DX**

 **Anyway, I will try and write when I can but it will be difficult.**


	3. Please read!

I am saddened to say that I will be putting this fic on a break till further notice, I don't know if I will finish this but i have lost interest in this for now, if you want it Pm me. If not i might possibly return and finish it. I just got bored with Bleach and I am moving onto other fandoms. and i doubt i will posy again on this site. I will slowly more all works to Archive of your own but I will keep these here. My pen name on that site is Deviant95Raven.

Thanks for all the support!


End file.
